Network elements (NE) may function as nodes in a network. Such nodes may be configured to communicate data between various points in the network. Networks may be interconnected to other networks to allow NEs to communicate on a global scale, for example via the Internet. Such interconnected networks and associated NEs may employ new technology, legacy technology, technologies designed for varying purposes, or combinations thereof. NEs positioned along network boundaries may be configured to convert messages crossing such boundaries in order to allow communications across varied network architectures to occur in a manner that appears seamless to end users. NEs may require information to perform such conversions. The nature of the information and the manner of obtaining the information may vary depending on the technologies employed by the various NEs and networks.